


Rimorchiare il nuovo capo

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Connor è in un matrimonio combinato senza amore e nessuno dei due è interessato all'altro. Un giorno decide di provare almeno per una volta in vita sua a seguire i propri desideri e rimorchia un uomo in un bar. Si rivelerà poi essere il nuovo capo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Connor è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Connor era finito in un matrimonio combinato che a malapena aveva finito il liceo. I genitori avevano ben capito che non era interessato alle donne e la scelta per loro era stata tra farlo entrare nell'accademia militare quando ancora era minorenne o arrangiare il matrimonio per lui con qualcuna che potesse passare sopra al suo "piccolo problema" e tenere alto il nome della loro famiglia. La verità era che Connor e Marilene a malapena si parlavano, ognuno intento a fare la propria vita per quanto legati da quel "matrimonio" che per la verità significava semplicemente che di tanto in tanto sarebbero tornati a dormire nella stessa casa per non far parlare male chi avesse potuto sospettare si fossero sposati solo per convenienza.  
Connor aveva seguito le orme della sorella ed era diventato un avvocato. Il lavoro gli piaceva ma non riusciva a soddisfarlo, non con la consapevolezza che sarebbe rimasto per sempre privo di qualcuno che lo amasse. O anche solo da cui essere attratto e che lo volesse a sua volta.  
Una sera dopo la conclusione di un caso particolarmente difficile Connor accettò l'invito dei colleghi ad uscire a bere qualcosa insieme, anche se man mano che passava il tempo si ritrovava a pensare sempre più intensamente che per una volta in vita sua - almeno una volta - avrebbe voluto fare sesso con qualcuno che riuscisse a smuovergli gli ormoni, per avere almeno qualcosa a cui ripensare quando le notti erano troppo lunghe e il letto era vuoto visto che Marilene non solo non era interessata a lui ma era abbastanza sicuro avesse voluto una stanza a parte per portarsi di tanto in tanto altri uomini a casa. Non che la biasimasse, anche lei si era ritrovata in un matrimonio senza attrazione né amore.  
Venne distratto dai suoi pensieri dalla vista di un uomo di colore che sedeva più in là al banco del bar, il completo elegante che riusciva a sottolineare in modo fantastico la sua figura muscolosa. Connor non riuscì ad evitare di leccarsi le labbra a pensare che doveva avere dei bicipiti enormi e a con che facilità l'avrebbe potuto sollevare e spingere contro un muro. Improvvisamente alzarsi e avvicinarglisi non gli sembrò più una cattiva idea, anche se cercò di tenersi a bada. Quando i colleghi si alzarono per tornare a casa lui li salutò, dicendo che prima faceva una scappata in bagno, ma non appena quelli furono fuori dalla porta si fece coraggio per avvicinarsi allo sconosciuto. Avrebbe voluto sembrare sicuro di sé anche se era la prima volta che provava a flirtare con un altro.  
"Posso offrirti da bere?"  
L'uomo si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso, e lentamente le sue labbra si distesero in un sorriso affascinante.  
Meno di dieci minuti dopo Connor si ritrovò premuto contro la parete del bagno a cercare di accarezzare l'uomo ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare, desiderando di poterlo spogliare per sentire la sua pelle calda ma godendosi già solo il modo in cui lo baciava come non avesse mai visto nessuno di tanto eccitante. Non era mai stato baciato a quel modo e voleva solo che non smettesse più. Poi Caesar scese con le mani a stringergli le natiche, guidando il suo bacino contro il proprio, e Connor gemette roco a sentire quanto fosse eccitato e quanto fosse ben equipaggiato.  
"Ti voglio..." Gemette col fiato corto.  
"Vuoi succhiarmelo, bellezza?" Mormorò Caesar con una voce roca che avrebbe convinto Connor a fare qualsiasi cosa per lui.  
Annuì e sospirò appena, leggermente frustrato quando l'altro fece un passo indietro, ma Caesar iniziò a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni e a sbottonarsi fissandolo come lo avesse voluto divorare e Connor non dovette nemmeno pensarci prima di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui leccandosi le labbra, tutto il suo essere che desiderava soltanto provare per una volta in vita sua a fare certe cose, soprattutto ora che aveva trovato qualcuno che mandava a fuoco la sua libido.  
Caesar tolse la propria erezione dalla biancheria, osservando per vedere la sua erezione, e prese a masturbarsi lentamente davanti a lui. Connor sospirò profondamente, eccitato a vedere quanto fosse grosso, e subito si sporse a leccare l'erezione scura che aveva davanti al viso. Caesar lo fermò però, accarezzandogli le labbra e il mento, e scosse la testa.  
"Non correre così, bellezza."  
Connor non capì se fosse un rimprovero o cosa, e anche se una parte della sua testa gli diceva di essersi dimenticato di qualcosa non fu sicuro di cosa fosse finché non vide Caesar tirar fuori di tasca un preservativo per indossarlo. Improvvisamente avvampò come un pomodoro a rendersi conto cosa fosse che si era dimenticato. Osò lanciare uno sguardo al viso di Caesar, temendo non lo volesse più o pensasse fosse uno a cui non interessava delle malattie, quando la verità era che non aveva mai fatto niente di simile e per un momento usare protezioni non era entrato proprio nei suoi pensieri.  
"Non c'avevo pensato..." Ammise con un mezzo sorriso, allungando una mano a masturbarlo dopo che ebbe indossato il preservativo. "Grazie."  
"Non preoccuparti..." Scosse appena la testa l'uomo passando le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi, accarezzandolo per qualche momento per poi stringere la presa, senza arrivare a fargli male. "Voglio le tue labbra..." Gemette piano, spingendo il bacino incontro alla sua mano e al suo viso.  
Connor si leccò le labbra, dimenticando l'imbarazzo non appena ebbe preso il suo glande tra le labbra per succhiarlo. L'uomo gemette e si costrinse a non spingersi nella sua bocca, volendo vedere cosa avrebbe fatto, e Connor presto iniziò a muovere la bocca sulla sua erezione così come aveva visto in centinaia di video porno, eccitato a poter fare finalmente una cosa simile. Sperava solo di poter essere abbastanza bravo da poter convincere Caesar a voltarlo e scoparlo con forza. Voleva tornare a casa per una volta sentendo di essere stato desiderato, sentendosi così usato da non riuscire a camminare dritto per giorni. E Caesar sembrava esattamente il tipo d'uomo che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di simile.  
Cercò il suo sguardo mentre provava a prenderlo più a fondo, scoprendo di doversi muovere lentamente visto come la sua erezione riempiva completamente la sua bocca.  
L'uomo lo incitò con quella sua voce calda e roca e Connor spostò entrambe le mani per masturbarlo dove non riusciva ad arrivare.  
Caesar continuava a guardarlo, eccitato, accarezzandogli la testa, e aspettò di vederlo prenderci la mano prima di iniziare a spingergli incontro il bacino.  
Connor era tremendamente eccitato e quasi si riversò nella propria biancheria quando finalmente l'uomo arrivò all'orgasmo con un gemito roco, stringendogli i capelli.  
"Possiamo continuare?" Mormorò con la voce roca alzandosi per guardarlo meglio negli occhi, col bisogno di avere anche lui un orgasmo, se possibile grazie a Caesar.  
L'uomo si leccò le labbra e si sporse a baciarlo.  
"Vuoi andare da qualche parte per continuare?" Propose sulle sue labbra e Connor annuì in fretta.  
Finì per accettare un passaggio in macchina con l'uomo - avrebbe potuto dire il giorno dopo di aver preso un taxi perché non si fidava a guidare fino a casa - e si sentì un po' un adolescente quando si fermarono nel mezzo del nulla e nel buio l'uomo se lo attirò vicino per riprendere a baciarlo, iniziando a liberarlo della giacca e dei pantaloni. Connor lasciò che gli facesse ciò che voleva e finì per sederglisi in grembo per continuare a baciarlo mentre Caesar recuperava il lubrificante dal cassetto del cruscotto per iniziare a prepararlo. Non aveva mai avuto nessuno che lo toccasse a quel modo e presto iniziò a muoversi su e giù sulle sue dita, godendosi il sentire quanto fossero più grosse delle sue e a che modo riuscissero a raggiungere la sua prostata facendolo già sentire più pieno di quanto lui non riuscisse a fare da solo.  
Caesar lo guardava nella semi oscurità eccitato, felice che la luna gli lasciasse vedere almeno la sagoma del ragazzo che si muoveva sempre più veloce sulla sua mano, chiaramente bisognoso di quel tipo di attenzioni. Connor aveva il fiato corto e Caesar fece appena in tempo a spostare una mano sulla sua erezione e a stringergli il glande che il giovane si riversò con un mezzo grido contro il suo palmo, quasi crollando poi contro il suo volante.  
Caesar si prese il tempo di ripulirlo e recuperò subito i preservativi, impaziente ormai di proseguire e andare oltre. Connor si riprese presto abbastanza da tornare cosciente e attivo: gli aprì la camicia e scese ad accarezzargli il petto muscoloso e l'addome, godendosi sentire quanto fosse palestrato e caldo, e si lasciò guidare a sollevarsi meglio mentre l'uomo si metteva un altro preservativo e si lubrificava per poterlo prendere.   
Connor si aggrappò alle sue spalle e lasciò che Caesar lo guidasse a calarsi sulla sua erezione. Gemette forte, grato che nessuno potesse sentirlo là dove si erano fermati, e ringraziò i santi in cielo che Caesar non gli chiedesse di prenderlo tutto subito, dandogli invece il tempo di abituarsi alla sua erezione. Era vergine e non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato di poter avere un rapporto completo con un uomo, figurarsi trovare un uomo che avesse dimensioni adatte ad un porno. Caesar gli baciò il viso con una dolcezza inaspettata, distraendolo nella speranza rilassasse i muscoli e potesse così riuscire a calarsi di più senza che gli facesse male. Provò a muoversi poco alla volta e finalmente dopo vari minuti Connor si ritrovò completamente seduto sul bacino dell'uomo, ormai nuovamente duro a sentire la sua erezione completamente in sé ad allargarlo come mai prima in vita sua.  
"Dio..."  
"Scegli, lento o con forza. Ma se scegli la seconda domani non camminerai dritto..." Ridacchiò piano Caesar accarezzandogli i fianchi sotto la camicia bianca che ancora Connor indossava, cercando di distrarsi lui stesso dal bisogno di iniziare a farlo muovere subito.  
Connor si sentì arrossire e fu grato per l'oscurità attorno a loro. "Con forza." Annuì leccandosi le labbra, deciso a godersela appieno se proprio doveva essere la sua unica possibilità.  
Non si aspettava che quando Caesar diceva che l’avrebbe preso con forza le cose sarebbero diventate improvvisamente erratiche ed i suoi movimenti tali da dargli la certezza gli avrebbe lasciato lividi non solo sulle natiche e attorno alla sua apertura ma anche sui suoi fianchi, là dove lo stringeva possessivo mentre lo guidava a muoversi con forza sulla propria erezione. Ma la verità era che più l'uomo si spingeva con forza in lui, strofinandosi contro la sua prostata ad ogni passaggio, e meno Connor desiderava tutto ciò finisse.  
Gemeva forte ad ogni spinta, aggrappato a lui, e finì per riversarsi contro il suo addome sudato ancora una volta prima ancora che l'uomo fosse nemmeno vicino all'orgasmo.  
La mente annebbiata dal piacere si abbandonò a lui come una bambola di pezza, godendosi il piacere e l'essere stretto e baciato con foga dall'uomo, pazzo per come le cose seppur agli antipodi sembrassero sposarsi perfettamente e rendere l'uomo semplicemente perfetto.  
Quando raggiunse anche lui l'orgasmo Caesar lo strinse a sé con un verso che lo fece assomigliare un po' ad un enorme felino nero e un po' sciolse Connor. Il giovane sospirò soddisfatto e appoggiò la testa su una sua spalla, godendosi l'abbraccio e il modo in cui nel rilassarsi Caesar di dedicò ad accarezzarlo con tutta calma.  
Quando l'uomo lo riaccompagnò a casa Connor un po' avrebbe voluto chiedergli di salire in casa con lui ma dovette arrendersi - seppure a malincuore - al fatto che era stata solo una cosa di una notte e via, che quella non poteva essere la sua vita e non lo avrebbe più avuto. Non gli chiese nemmeno il numero di telefono, per impedirsi di fare cavolate e chiamarlo nel mezzo della notte per pregarlo di rivedersi ancora, di essere quello che lo scopava con regolarità, dovesse anche pagarlo perché lo facesse. Rise piano, vagamente euforico, quando nello scendere dall'auto si rese conto di non riuscire davvero a camminare dritto per il dolore al proprio posteriore e per quanto ancora gli tremavano un po' le ginocchia.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua andò a dormire completamente soddisfatto e sognò di Caesar che continuava a baciarlo. Non parlò di lui con nessuno - nemmeno con la sorella, non volendo che lei gli facesse domande e magari lo convincesse a cercarsi un amante così come aveva fatto sua moglie Marlene - e si convinse che non avrebbe più visto l'uomo, i problemi della vita che iniziavano presto a catturare la sua attenzione. Come il fatto che il suo studio legale passava sotto il controllo di un altro proprietario e nessuno sembrava sapere che tipo fosse.

Quando la settimana seguente l’intero studio si riunì per conoscere il nuovo proprietario Connor sentì lo stomaco stringersi a vedere davanti a sé l'uomo che aveva rimorchiato in un bar giorni prima e scoprire a quel modo che non si trattava di altri che del suo nuovo capo.  
Per un momento Caesar sembrò altrettanto sorpreso di vederlo ma poi riuscì a mascherare tendendogli la mano e presentandosi da capo, stavolta con nome e cognome. Connor indossò il suo miglior sorriso e ricambiò la stretta, deciso a fingere davanti agli altri di non averlo mai visto prima. Fortunatamente anche il suo capo sembrava aver pensato che sarebbe stato più opportuno parlarne solo in privato.  
La cosa che non si aspettavano fosse che qualcuno accennasse al fatto che Connor era sposato in un discorso stupidissimo sulle feste aziendali. Connor sorrise al collega e bevve un sorso del proprio drink, ignorando lo sguardo curioso di Caesar che si sentì addosso per un momento, imbarazzato da morire ad essere stato scoperto a quel modo. Sentiva di dovergli spiegazioni in qualche modo e avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere lui a dirglielo. E magari pregarlo di non farne mai parola.  
Caesar fortunatamente era una persona discreta e non disse nulla, evitando di metterlo in brutte condizioni di fronte ai colleghi.  
Dovettero aspettare al giorno dopo perché Caesar potesse avvicinarglisi e parlargli con un minimo di privacy.  
"Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dirlo." Mormorò Connor guardandosi attorno per assicurarsi nessuno fosse abbastanza vicino da sentirli. "Spero non cambierà niente dal punto di vista lavorativo."  
Caesar però scosse appena la testa con un piccolo sorriso. "Non influirà su come ti avrei trattato, a prescindere da ciò che è successo tra noi, a prescindere dal fatto che tu sia sposato."  
Connor tirò un sospiro di sollievo e osò lanciargli uno sguardo. "È un matrimonio combinato." Si ritrovò a dire prima ancora di rendersene conto, e allora avvampò tornando ad abbassare la testa.  
Caesar lo guardò sorpreso, tacendo per un momento. "E a te non va bene o sì?"  
Connor rise, incerto e un po' amaro. "Sono gay... e lei è completamente disinteressata quanto me." Ammise con un piccolo sospiro, leccandosi le labbra secche. "Volevo soltanto provare per una volta in vita mia come sarebbe stato avere a che fare con qualcuno che mi desiderasse."  
Si sentiva sempre peggio a tirar fuori tutto a quel modo, ma in qualche modo sentiva il bisogno di aprirsi con lui e informarlo. Non aveva idea del perché ma gli pareva che Caesar potesse capirlo.  
Caesar lo guardò attentamente negli occhi e poi inaspettatamente spostò una mano sulla propria scrivania per sfiorargli le dita.  
"Non mi dispiacerebbe poter passare del tempo ad approfondire la nostra conoscenza, fuori dallo studio."  
Connor lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, senza osare respirare o crederci veramente. Caesar aveva appena detto di poter essere interessato a lui e di poter forse volere qualcosa tra loro due fuori da lì che non fosse strettamente professionale né soltanto una botta e via. Annuì senza nemmeno doverci pensare, spingendo la mano meglio sotto la sua, e abbozzò tentativamente un sorriso.  
"Non mi dispiacerebbe."

Se Caesar iniziò a tenerselo vicino in studio perché semplicemente gli piaceva, si rese conto ben presto di come Connor fosse un avvocato più che valido e presto più che vederlo come il suo amante a cui avrebbe potuto rubare un bacio di tanto in tanto iniziò a valutare di affidargli cause importanti con tutta la certezza che avrebbe senz'altro vinto. Connor sembrava timido quando si trattava di una relazione sentimentale, forse perché non aveva mai avuto qualcosa di profondo prima, ma quando andava in aula sembrava un assassino pronto a maciullare la concorrenza.  
Caesar pensava a dirla tutta che fosse incredibilmente erotico vedere il suo sguardo freddo e calcolatore mentre faceva crollare pian piano ogni fiducia negli altri avvocati di poter vincere la causa. Soprattutto per quello quando venne fuori la possibilità di spostarsi per incontrare un grosso cliente e lavorare sugli incartamenti del suo caso per difenderlo in tribunale Connor fu il primo che gli venne in mente.  
Il giovane sembrò gonfiarsi di orgoglio non appena ebbe capito che Caesar non lo voleva portare con sé soltanto nella speranza di ottenere sesso in albergo ma perché credeva veramente nelle sue capacità. Caesar non aveva nessun problema a dire alla gente quanto fosse contento del loro operato e si rendeva conto soprattutto su Connor di quanto quel suo modo di fare facesse miracoli sull'autostima.  
Ciò per la verità non gli impedì di cercare un bacio quando si ritrovarono loro due da soli in una suite all'ottantesimo piano di un hotel a Los Angeles. Connor gli andò incontro e prima di rendersene conto era ormai abbracciato a Caesar, intento a baciarlo come ne andasse della propria vita.  
Per la prima volta finirono a fare sesso in un letto e Connor sorrise felice a vedere che Caesar era sempre lo stesso, dentro e fuori dalle lenzuola, sempre lo stesso uomo che continuava a dirgli quanto fosse speciale e quanto fosse bello, quanto gli piacesse quello che faceva. Fu il miglior sesso che Connor avesse mai fatto, persino migliore di quello in auto di Caesar settimane prima. Si aggrappò all'uomo mentre quello lo prendeva con forza, ogni volta sfilandosi da lui quasi completamente prima di tornare a spingersi in lui fino a sbattere il bacino contro le sue natiche, il rumore un qualcosa di osceno alle orecchie di Connor, coperto a malapena dai loro gemiti e ansimi. Caesar spostò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso, perso per la sua espressione stravolta dal piacere.  
"Sei bellissimo... il più bello che abbia mai visto..." Mormorò roco, spostando il pollice dalla linea della sua mascella al suo collo, accarezzandolo con delicatezza. Improvvisamente Connor sgranò gli occhi e si tese con un grido, schizzando di sperma entrambi nel raggiungere di colpo un orgasmo che nemmeno si era aspettato così tanto presto. Non sapeva se era stato ricevere quei complimenti o se avesse appena scoperto di avere un kink per il sentire la mano di Caesar sulla propria gola, ma restò ad ansimare pesantemente, sconvolto, mentre l'uomo rallentava fino a fermarsi, guardandolo sorpreso.  
"Cos'è stato, tesoro? Perché qualsiasi cosa fosse devo assolutamente ripeterla..." Sorrise Caesar abbassandosi a baciarlo, e Connor si rilassò e sorrise sulle sue labbra, spostando con una certa fatica le mani che aveva stretto sulle sue spalle per accarezzargli la nuca.  
"I complimenti. O la mano sulla tua gola. Non ne sono certo." Ammise leccandosi le labbra, rosso in viso per l'eccitazione.  
Caesar lo osservò attentamente in viso mentre provava a spostare la mano ancora sul suo collo, provando a coprirgli la gola. Connor trattenne il respiro ed ebbe subito la conferma di quanto sentirlo così lo eccitasse. Mugolò piano e annuì, sperando continuasse.  
Caesar sollevò un sopracciglio, sorpreso, ma invece di togliere la mano provò a stringere appena, per capire se accentuasse il piacere che ne traeva, e Connor gemette senza alcun pudore, gli occhi che si chiudevano istintivamente. Caesar rimase affascinato a vederlo tanto preso e lasciò la mano lì sulla sua gola, assicurandosi di non stringere troppo e rischiare di fargli male, e riprese a muoversi in lui. Improvvisamente i gemiti di Connor divennero ancora più alti che in precedenza e Caesar ghignò ampiamente a vedere che effetto gli facesse. Gli fece spostare una gamba su una delle sue spalle per poterlo prendere più a fondo e gradualmente tornò a prenderlo con la stessa foga di prima, eccitato da morire a vederlo rispondere a quel modo, completamente perso, a qualsiasi cosa gli facesse.  
"Oh, mi stai rovinando, piccolo, dopo di te nessun altro riuscirà più a soddisfarmi..." Scosse la testa eccitato, sempre più vicino al limite, e Connor rispose soltanto aggrappandosi al cuscino e cercando di sollevare istintivamente il bacino perché potesse prenderlo più a fondo, pazzo di lui.  
Caesar non si fece attendere e gli strinse una natica con la mano libera, possessivo, allargandogliele per poterlo prendere fino in fondo ogni volta, muovendosi in lui come volesse segnarlo in modo che tutti sapessero che Connor apparteneva soltanto a lui.

Connor riaprì gli occhi la mattina dopo e si sorprese per un momento a ritrovarsi steso tra le braccia di Caesar, ma poi ricordò di aver passato lì la notte dopo aver fatto sesso come animali, e sorrise felice al ricordo. Caesar strofinò il viso tra i suoi capelli biondi nel risvegliarsi e Connor accarezzò il braccio muscoloso che l'uomo aveva passato attorno ai suoi fianchi per tenerselo contro. Amava sentirsi tanto soddisfatto e rilassato e sapeva che era tutto merito di Caesar.  
Caesar riaprì gli occhi con un sospiro e a rendersi conto di averlo ancora tra le braccia sorrise e si dedicò con calma a baciargli la nuca.  
"Buongiorno, bellezza..."  
"Buongiorno... Dormito bene?" Chiese Connor con un sorriso, senza ancora volersi alzare.  
"Benissimo..." Mormorò roco Caesar spingendo lentamente la propria erezione mattutina contro le sue natiche.  
Finirono per fare sesso ancora da capo anche se fecero attenzione all'orario per avere il tempo di mangiare senza arrivare dal cliente in ritardo, ma dopo che Connor tornò tra le sue braccia per godersi le coccole Caesar provò ad aprire un discorso per capire cosa gli piacesse, cosa desiderasse da quel che facevano.  
Connor cercò di analizzare le proprie fantasie, piacevolmente sorpreso che Caesar si interessasse davvero, e gliele espose una per una, felice che non lo giudicasse e anzi sembrasse molto più preso al pensiero di condividere con lui e mettere in atto qualsiasi cosa Connor potesse desiderare.

Connor si rese presto conto che Caesar lo stava corteggiando quando non solo l'uomo iniziò a portarlo pranzo e cena in ristoranti eleganti ma un giorno gli fece recapitare un mazzo di fiori in camera.  
Sospirò profondamente alla vista delle rose e ringraziò il fattorino, cercando il bigliettino per assicurarsi fossero per lui e non rischiare di fare brutte figure, ma lì sul cartoncino c'era scritto semplicemente "per Connor, un ammiratore" e lui non riuscì più a trattenere un sorriso. Andò a cercare l'uomo, felice e speranzoso, e a sollevare lo sguardo dalla cartella delle pratiche e vederlo tanto felice Caesar ricambiò il sorriso, tirandoselo in grembo per baciarlo.  
"Sono bellissime." Mormorò Connor felice, godendosi i baci e le carezze.  
"Non quanto te." Sbuffò Caesar spostandosi dalle sue labbra per baciargli il resto del viso.  
"C'è un significato dietro o semplicemente ti piacciono questi colori?" Chiese Connor con un sospiro, inclinando il viso per facilitarlo mentre Caesar si spostava a baciargli il collo.  
"Rose arancioni perché sono tremendamente affascinato da te e dai tuoi bellissimi occhi blu." Spiegò Caesar con un sorriso sulla sua pelle, facendolo arrossire. "Giallo e arancione insieme perché mi ispiri passione come nessuno mai..." Continuò spostando una mano dalla sua coscia al suo inguine, iniziando ad accarezzarlo da sopra i pantaloni.  
Connor gemette piano e sospirò. "E poi?"  
"Rosa chiaro perché ammiro la tua tenacia davanti agli altri avvocati..." Gli morse piano il collo, senza lasciare segni.  
"Questo- color pesca?" Chiese Connor ormai decisamente eccitato.  
"Pesca." Confermò l'uomo annuendo continuando a baciare e mordergli il collo. "Perché vorrei stare con te." Ammise, spostandosi per cercare il suo sguardo.  
Connor spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, e per un momento non riuscì a dire nulla.  
"Lo so che probabilmente non ti va di lasciare tua moglie." Lo rassicurò Caesar.  
Connor si sentì un po' sgonfiare ma annuì suo malgrado, con un groppo in gola. Avrebbe dato tutto ciò che aveva per poter divorziare e stare con lui, ma il contratto prematrimoniale era talmente blindato che temeva si sarebbe davvero ritrovato per strada e disconosciuto dai genitori. A guardare Caesar però iniziò a chiedersi se non potesse valerne la pena se l'uomo davvero voleva stare con lui, a patto che non decidesse poi di averne abbastanza di lui non appena lui avesse lasciato la moglie.  
Caesar lo baciò piano sulle labbra, sereno, e gli accarezzò il viso nella speranza si calmasse. "Ho pensato che in fondo visto che non vedi quasi mai tua moglie e non vi amate veramente, che entrambi sapete che è solo una facciata, in fondo non sarebbe totalmente impossibile poter avere una relazione con me, anche se non potrebbe essere ufficiale."  
"Davvero ti andrebbe bene?" Chiese Connor cercando di scrutare sul suo viso se fosse sincero.  
Caesar lo sorprese aprendosi in un sorriso. "Mi andrebbe più che bene se vuol dire poterti tenere con me e poterti considerare il mio ragazzo, almeno tra noi due."  
"Mi piacerebbe..." Ammise Connor, emozionato a sentire che l'uomo voleva provare ad avere una relazione duratura con lui nonostante non potesse essere ufficiale e dovessero nascondersi a tutti.  
Un po' temeva che potesse presto stancarsene e cambiare comportamento una volta tornati a casa, ma quando la settimana di lavoro fuori sede finì e tornarono a New York Caesar non perse l'occasione per fargli sapere quanto fosse orgoglioso di lui e invitarlo a cena fuori alla prima sera in cui si ritrovarono a restare a lavorare fino a tardi solo loro due in tutto l'ufficio.  
C'era la possibilità di essere visti e riconosciuti ma in fondo Caesar aveva ragione e non c'era niente di male in una cena di lavoro, e nessuno poteva sapere che invece di riportarlo a casa Caesar l'avrebbe poi portato a casa propria. Da allora Connor lo seguì a casa ogni qualvolta sapesse che Marilene non avrebbe passato la notte in casa, facendo l'amore con Caesar nel suo letto e godendosi il sentirsi suo, il sentire che l'uomo lo voleva in ogni modo, ovunque, in qualunque momento. Non era mai stato tanto felice in vita sua come dal momento in cui Caesar aveva iniziato a trattarlo come fosse la persona più preziosa per lui.  
Caesar cercava di mostrargli ogni volta che gli era possibile quanto lo trovasse bello e affascinante, quanto lo trovasse sexy, ma se Connor aveva pensato potesse volersi limitare solo al sesso rimase piacevolmente sorpreso quando l'uomo si procurò dei biglietti per il teatro per andarci insieme. Disse che erano un premio per quanto lavorava sodo - ed in effetti statisticamente stava contribuendo molto di più allo studio da che avevano iniziato ad essere in qualche modo partner - ma Connor aveva visto oltre quella pretesa e aveva capito che era un modo per chiedergli di uscire fuori con lui e spendere tempo insieme.

Giunse il giorno in cui nemmeno il suo nuovo rapporto con Caesar riuscì però a tenerlo abbastanza calmo e fiducioso nelle proprie possibilità per quanto riguardava una causa che sarebbe finita in aula. Il cliente era famoso e tutti i giornali gli stavano addosso, cercando di capire se fosse innocente o meno, e non poteva accendere la tv senza sentire riferimenti al cliente o al proprio studio. Connor iniziò a trattenersi costantemente a lavorare fino alla mezzanotte passata, mangiando poco e niente mentre sul suo viso la preoccupazione e l'ansia erano sempre più evidenti.  
Arrivata la sera prima del processo Caesar si fece avanti ed entrò nel suo ufficio per affrontare la situazione e se necessario costringerlo a prendere un respiro.  
"Come va?"  
"Vorrei andare a dormire fino al prossimo millennio." Ammise Connor prima di ridere con una nota di isteria nella voce.  
Caesar sospirò appena e fece il giro della scrivania per prendergli le mani e farlo alzare. "Andiamo. Hai bisogno di distrarti e smettere di pensare a tutto questo."  
"No- devo- domani dovrò affrontare la corte, voglio restare e ripassare tutto."  
"Lo sai ormai a memoria, Connor. Hai bisogno di distrarti e domani affrontare il giudice a mente lucida." Scosse la testa Caesar.  
Connor si lasciò infine convincere e prese la giacca per seguirlo in macchina fino a casa sua come ormai facevano almeno quattro sere a settimana. Una volta lì cercò un abbraccio, alla ricerca di conforto, e Caesar lo sollevò tra le proprie braccia come fosse stato una principessa per portarlo in camera, continuando a baciarlo.  
Connor trovava sempre dolce quando Caesar si comportava a quel modo. Avevano parlato spesso di cosa trovassero entrambi eccitante, di cosa volessero provare, e sin da che era venuto fuori che a Connor piaceva chiamarlo affettuosamente "il mio re" Caesar aveva deciso che l'avrebbe chiamato la sua principessa. E la verità era che anche se era molto più dolce di quanto si aspettasse la cosa non gli dava fastidio, non col modo carico d'affetto con cui Caesar lo diceva.  
Lasciò lo portasse a letto e lo sdraiasse e iniziarono a spogliarsi lentamente a vicenda tra i baci.  
"Pensavo che potremmo finalmente provare quella cosa di cui si parlava da un po'." Buttò lì tra i baci Caesar, continuando ad accarezzargli la schiena, steso su un fianco davanti a lui.  
"Quale delle tante che dicevamo di voler provare?" Chiese Connor scendendo con una mano a masturbarlo. Si godette il gemito basso di Caesar e il modo in cui subito gli spinse contro il bacino. Chiuse gli occhi quando l'uomo scese con la mano dalla sua schiena al suo posteriore e gli strinse una natica.  
"Ti ho comprato un collare." Lo informò Caesar con un ghigno e Connor spalancò gli occhi, sentendosi avvampare e reagire alla sola idea di poter finalmente provare a farsi mettere un collare da lui e mettere in atto una scena in cui si sarebbe potuto abbandonare a Caesar e fare tutto quello che gli ordinava. Improvvisamente capì perché di tutte le sere l'uomo avesse deciso di provare quel giorno e gli sorrise con affetto sporgendosi a baciarlo.  
"Sai sempre cosa è meglio per me..."

Caesar recuperò il collare di cuoio che aveva comprato per lui e baciò il giovane sulle labbra prima di metterglielo.  
"Se vuoi smettere, in qualunque momento-"  
"Dico la parola concordata." Completò Connor annuendo, impaziente, e sospirò appena nel sentire la carezza delle sue mani sulla pelle e il cuoio stringere il suo collo. Gemette piano, faticando per non spostare una mano a masturbarsi, e guardò speranzoso Caesar.  
Caesar lo ammirò per qualche momento e si limitò ad accarezzargli il viso e il collo prima di sporgersi a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra.  
"Carponi sul letto, principessa." Mormorò con un sorriso.  
Aspettò solo che fosse in posizione e allungò una mano ad accarezzargli il posteriore con un sospiro, guardandolo eccitato.  
"Sei più bello del sole, piccolo..." Mormorò.  
Connor sorrise e abbassò appena la testa, restando sconvolto in modo più che positivo quando arrivò il primo sculaccione. Ansimò forte e dovette stringere le lenzuola per costringersi a restare fermo mentre la mano enorme di Caesar tornava a colpirlo ancora e ancora. Presto Connor fu in condizioni pessime sotto i suoi colpi, l'erezione gonfia che perdeva liquido preorgasmico e la voce roca per quanto gemeva a voce alta ad ogni sculaccione. Nemmeno si rese conto di chiamarlo ad alta voce, voleva solo che non smettesse. Amava sentire la pelle andare a fuoco sotto i suoi colpi e non sapeva quanto avrebbe resistito prima di venire, incapace di trattenersi oltre.  
Caesar continuava ad accarezzargli la schiena con una mano mentre lo sculacciava, ormai decisamente eccitato lui stesso allo spettacolo che era Connor in quei momenti, e si fermò solo quando il giovane si riversò con forza e un grido, abbandonandosi poi sul materasso senza più forza per tenersi su con le braccia.  
Si spostò accanto a lui con un sospiro eccitato e sorrise a vederlo rosso in viso e completamente perso: con delicatezza lo fece spostare in modo che si sdraiasse bene sul ventre e Connor sospirò soddisfatto nel poggiare la testa sul cuscino.  
Sgranò gli occhi però quando Caesar iniziò a massaggiare la sua apertura con due dita senza lasciargli altro tempo di riprendere fiato e riprese a gemere forte mentre l'uomo lo preparava per il sesso.  
"Sei bellissimo..." Mormorò Caesar abbassandosi a baciargli la nuca.  
Connor sospirò contento e gemette piano quando l'uomo iniziò a penetrarlo lentamente.  
"Oh, Cae..." Mugolò spingendo il viso nel cuscino. Poté sentire Caesar sorridere contro la propria nuca continuando a prenderlo fino a seppellirsi completamente in lui.  
"Così caldo e stretto... sei tutto mio..." Mormorò spostandosi a baciargli l'orecchio.  
Connor si limitò a gemere un "tutto tuo", prima che Caesar iniziasse a sollevarsi per sfilarsi da lui, spingendosi poi con forza in lui fino in fondo, strappandogli un grido di piacere. Caesar ripeté il movimento ancora e ancora, e presto Connor non fu più in grado di pensare a nulla che non fosse il piacere che gli dava e il vago dolore che provava là dove l'aveva sculacciato e dove in quel momento il suo bacino sbatteva contro.  
"Sei la mia principessa..." Gemeva Caesar tra le spinte, il fiato corto, senza accennare a rallentare. Voleva che Connor dimenticasse tutto il resto del mondo e qualsiasi preoccupazione potesse avere al di fuori di casa sua per concentrarsi solo sul piacere e su quanto fosse bravo. "Non voglio altri che te, sei il mio tesoro..." Mugolò spingendo la fronte contro la sua nuca, sorridendo a sentirgli sfuggire un gemito incredibilmente simile a "tuo". "Tutto mio." Annuì prima di tornare a baciargli il collo e le spalle.  
Lo tenne a letto per tutta la notte e insistette perché restasse anche arrivato il mattino, prendendosi il tempo di preparargli la colazione e farlo mangiare con calma e portarlo a fare la doccia con sé prima di lasciarlo rivestire con un cambio che aveva lasciato a casa sua. Gli tolse il collare come ultima cosa e gli accarezzò il collo con un sorriso.  
"Come ti senti ora?"  
"Alla grande." Sorrise Connor decisamente molto più rilassato, sporgendosi a cercare un bacio.  
"Sbranali, tigre." Ridacchiò piano Caesar, tenendoselo ancora stretto.

Caesar già se lo aspettava ma fu comunque felice di poter assistere di persona allo spettacolo di Connor che in aula si batteva come una tigre, sicuro di sé e che avrebbe certamente vinto. Gli rivolse un gran sorriso quando il giudice ebbe dato ragione al loro cliente e Connor poté voltarsi a cercare il suo sguardo nelle prime fila dietro di sé. Mai come allora Caesar avrebbe voluto farsi avanti e baciarlo sulle labbra, reclamare di essere il suo uomo davanti a tutti, ma dovette impedirselo e invece si limitò ad avvicinarsi a stringere la mano a lui e al loro cliente, trattenendosi qualche momento a parlare con quello prima di scortare entrambi all'esterno e in mezzo alla folla di giornalisti che voleva sapere tutto di come fosse stato.  
Provò ad aspettare di restare solo con Connor ma quando fu chiaro che non sarebbe avvenuto presto gli scrisse di raggiungerlo a casa non appena gli fosse stato possibile.  
Persino Marilene aveva sentito parlare della sua causa - o forse lo vide in tv - e lo informò che le sarebbe piaciuto vederlo a cena. Quella sera Connor si ritrovò incastrato così in una cena in un ristorante elegante con la moglie che altro non voleva che essere fotografata insieme a lui da chiunque ci potesse essere ancora appresso a lui dopo il successo di quel pomeriggio.  
Connor voleva solo andarsene e non appena gli fu possibile sgattaiolò via da casa approfittando del fatto che la moglie avesse deciso di informarlo che sarebbe stata via per una settimana circa in Europa.  
Caesar lo accolse con un sorriso enorme e non appena ebbe richiuso la porta alle sue spalle lo sollevò tra le proprie braccia per portarlo con sé in camera.  
"Ho una cosa per te, bellezza."  
"Se è come ieri notte non ho intenzione di lamentarmi." Ridacchiò Connor, rilassato e felice come mai in vita sua, ma Caesar si limitò a ridacchiare e stenderlo, senza elaborare di cosa si trattasse.  
Connor lo seguì con lo sguardo e trattenne il respiro a vedere Caesar prendere una scatoletta scura dal comodino.  
"Cae?" Mormorò, la voce che tremava leggermente, e l'uomo gli sorrise, accarezzandogli una mano mentre tornava a sederglisi accanto. Connor prese la scatoletta con le mani che tremavano e trattenne il respiro a vedere l'anello d'oro all'interno. Sentì il viso andare a fuoco e gli occhi pizzicargli. Non aveva mai nemmeno sperato di poter trovare nella propria vita un uomo tanto fantastico quanto quello che gli stava accanto in quel momento, e se anche l'avesse sognato una notte non avrebbe mai nemmeno potuto immaginare che un uomo simile potesse arrivare un giorno a regalargli un anello.  
Caesar si sporse a baciargli una tempia, sorridendo delle lacrime che vide scendere sulle sue guance, e sollevò una mano per asciugargli il viso con delicatezza.  
"Lo so che non puoi lasciare tua moglie, o che non ti va, e non ho intenzione di metterti pressioni in questo senso. Qualsiasi cosa deciderà per me andrà bene, ma voglio che tu sappia ciò che provo per te." Mormorò. "Sei la prima relazione seria che io abbia mai avuto in vita mia e se ne avessi mai avuto un'altra simile ti giuro mi sarei già sposato e avrei una famiglia numerosa. Ma non mi importa se io e te non ci possiamo sposare, o se non possiamo andare in pubblico insieme. Tutto ciò che voglio è che tu continui a stare con me."  
Connor singhiozzò piano e si gettò contro di lui per abbracciarlo stretto, emozionato dalle sue parole. Non sapeva nemmeno lui se avrebbe preferito o meno che Caesar gli chiedesse di divorziare, ma in qualche modo era sollevato che non gli facesse richieste, che lasciasse semplicemente fosse lui a prendere per una volta una decisione sulla propria vita. Tirò su col naso e lasciò che l'uomo lo calmasse con le sue carezze, coi baci che lasciava sul suo viso. Solo allora, appoggiato a lui, riuscì a trovare il coraggio di prendere l'anello dalla scatola per guardarlo meglio, notando con una certa sorpresa che era una riproduzione perfetta della sua fede nuziale.  
"Ho pensato che almeno avresti potuto scambiarla con la tua fede e nessuno avrebbe notato la differenza." Spiegò Caesar con un sorriso, tenendoselo stretto contro il petto.  
Connor sorrise a rendersi conto di quanto avesse pensato ai suoi bisogni e prese l'anello dalla scatola per indossarlo, scoprendo solo allora che non erano uguali in tutto e per tutto: l'anello che portava non aveva alcuna incisione, né i nomi di lui e della moglie, né la data del matrimonio. L'anello che gli aveva regalato Caesar al contrario aveva due semplici parole incise: ti amo.  
Connor sentì le lacrime riprendere a cadere e si tolse l'anello che portava per lasciare Caesar gli mettesse al dito il suo.  
"Ti amo anche io, Caesar." Mormorò voltandosi per cercare un abbraccio.


End file.
